


Covered Lenses

by JoWiccan



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWiccan/pseuds/JoWiccan
Summary: While Elite Purple and Red train to become Tallest if anything were to happen to Spork or Miyuki.Purple comes to terms with how he feels and so he goes through the internet to soon come across a stream.But Purple wasn't expecting to see such a display of vulnerability, especially from a shorter Irken. And unfortunately for Purple he has fallen in love.How can this short Irken not be detected? Are their others who've seen him in this shameful display? And if so why did it make Purple angry?..☆◇☆Based on my friends concept of a Camboy Zim AU which is absolutely valid!☆◇☆♡Beta'd by my boyfriend MisunderstoodVillain♡[Permanently Abondoned | Sorry!][KEEPING IT AVAILABLE FOR YOU TO REREAD]
Relationships: The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Covered Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> As the writer of Our Irken Servant I decided to take a bit of a break from the fic to work on something else.
> 
> Thankfully my boyfriend was more than willing to help me out since he understands english grammar more than me! To which I thank him for! ♡
> 
> ◇WARNING | DISCLAIMER◇
> 
> All characters in this fic does not belong to me in any fashion they belong to the creator of Invader Zim himself Jhonen Vasquez. 
> 
> This fic was created as a form to take a break from O.I.S. as my beta reader finishes editing the fic! (I have a Beta reader now so thank you all so much for being interested in helping me.) 
> 
> As the writer who writes explicit content, I would not like to receive vulgar or dirty comments for my own safety as a person and to feel comfortable while I write my fics!  
So please refrain from sending me such comments from now on and into the near future with any of my fics! Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Within the Irken Empire, there stood Miyuki; and before Miyuki stood Spork. These Tallest ruled separately over the Empire and had the highest respect amongst their ranks. Spork, unfortunately, had passed on, giving Miyuki full reign after she had proven herself with diligent training to become the new Almighty Tallest.

During this time however, all Irkens were busying themselves with tasks and among those Irkens were Red and Purple. They constantly over-worked themselves on most days and were consequently sent to their chambers earlier than the others. Red and Purple weren't bothered by this one bit, for when they returned back into their chambers, they searched through their tablets for any form of recent news.

Red and Purple were training to become the replacement Tallest if anything were to happen to Miyuki, but, it seemed that Miyuki was one of many strong leaders for Empire. She was ruthless at times but had a sense of comfort and fertility which brought the Empire closer together. 

But the two of them could never be close, for they both brutally fought and knocked each other down while training. Miyuki saw this as a strengthening tactic to help the Tallest in training to form a closer relationship with one another, yet they were too different from each other. Purple being the merciless Tallest while Red was more passive. They were both one side of a coin when it came to questions that Miyuki would ask them; Purple being someone who would irrationally seek out punishment while Red would just leave it be. 

The Tallest that ruled over the Irken Empire were in charge of handling the training of the new Tallest, the ones who would replace them if anything severe happened to them or if they decided that enough was enough, ultimately revoking their own rank.

Miyuki saw how Red and Purple did not get along well, but saw that Purple was better fit to lead the Empire with an iron fist. Hence, Purple's irrationality of seeking revenge or punishment of a shorter Irken who went against protocol or their way of life, although, she also saw Red's potential over a certain period of time would blossom with a new fervor.

So, Miyuki valued Red over Purple, because of the large chance of Red being a stronger Tallest than Purple ever could. She'd watch on her holographic screen and saw how much harder Purple seemed to push himself as Red knocked Purple down again and again over a period of time, keeping an eye on the anger and strain on the failing Irken. 

Miyuki would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel bad for Purple. His popularity lessened over each training session as Red continued to easily knocked him to the ground or sent his weapon flying out of his grasp. Purple wouldn't last long in the elites unless he changed his outlook and trained harder, even if he was pushing himself to sickness now and again. 

And while Miyuki thought of how difficult it would be for Purple to stay afloat, she didn't know how true it honestly was for Purple. Within the elite's mindset, he knew he would never be able to best Red. No matter how many times he'd train and unfortunately no matter how hard he'd train either. This was proven true by him over working himself and getting severely ill. 

When Purple got sick, he went on temporary leave from his duties.

Thinking back now, Purple would've been happier being an elite on his own. Not partnered up with an egotistical Irken who only thought of themselves while they were training together, or even waving at other Irkens who thought oh so highly of them. This Irken was Red, and Purple despised him with all of his being. 

But, Purple wouldn't tell Red, nor would he keep it himself until a problem arose, in which Purple would gladly do. Getting your own space to train alone in your room and not be bothered by someone you hate when you obviously never asked for "assistance" to begin with? Amazing. And like a dream come true for Purple.

As he and Red would train, Purple would always feel his muscles ache, squeedlyspooch drumming against his ribs and his stomach in tight knots while feeling the full force of Red's pent up rage, anger and most of all, power. Purple had told Red to go easier on him during their training sessions together, yet Red always seemed to disregard his pleas.

Purple felt lost in his own spiral of misery, tears welling up in his eyes and soon to be falling in a one Irken only relief room. Purple would allow himself to fall apart, keening when he tried to calm himself by brushing his claws through the soft fur on his antennae.

Purple needed a positive stimulation in his life and he needed it now. The only way he could ever feel stimulation that didn't make him sick beyond words was sexual stimulation. He had done this a few times before, searching through his holographic computer screen, swiping his index digit impatiently across the screen, searching for something to catch his interest.

Something to obviously distract him; make him feel a false contentment of being whole again. That path led Purple to a camming showcase, multiple species of aliens would show themselves to the world, pleasuring themselves almost shamelessly for payment and compliments in return.

But this showcasing website meant that Purple would have to make an account just to view anything. So, he did just that. Swiping through a holographic keyboard he created an alias, one that would be recognizable and one that wouldn't lead to his true identity being found out.

Purple had named himself, SugarCoated. This name would act as his cover while viewing show after show, nerves shot and body aching from the training he'd endured, not to mention the degrading looks he received from their Tallest Miyuki. The look she gave him indefinitely hurt more than simply being ignored. 

But, Purple wasn't going to allow those feelings to creep their way into his thoughts, swiping his index on the screen and finally landing on something that had peaked his interest. 

Purple had gone through several cam showcases, clicking on a few that had no preview image or some that was showed off as text, "Come and meet your one true wonder". What it strange to think of this site as a way to date something? Yeah, absolutely it was; at least for Purple. Regardless, he continued on and spent most of his free time searching for the alien to satisfy his needs.

And now, He'd finally found that alien. An Irken by the name of Zim no less. Purple didn't know a Zim at all, he would remember an Irken as cute as this one. Zim was smiling at the camera, fully clothed in what seemed to be a thin, lacey, fabric like dress; the dress itself complementing the Irken rather nicely. That colored suited Zim almost perfectly had brought Purple's attention right to the screen.

"Oh? Zim has never seen this name before! Welcome SugarCoated!" Zim greeted the newcomer, blowing a kiss to his webcam. That action and those words had pulled Purple in even more. He was exhausted... but Purple had to stay. He had to stay to see what Zim would do.

"My name is Zim." He said, smiling beautifully to the camera and multiple people in the sidebar chat blossomed with compliments, welcoming words and kindness towards Zim. Purple felt welcomed himself and even felt like he was included. But, he didn't know what the show would become until the Irken swiftly licked his lips and grinned, eye becoming hooded in lust.

"Alright, to our scheduled program." Zim cooed before seeming to get off screen to grab something. What was he doing? Purple didn't need to wonder long before Zim returned with what looked to be a soft mattress sporting a thin layer of fabric on top. What Purple saw however upon the Irkens return to his spot on the bed made his squeedlyspooch drum against his chest and cause a wave of wonder thrums through his veins.

Zim had two items with him, each hand held what looked to be a toy. Not a toy that any small Irken should have, no, these toys were sexualized and seemed to be made of some form of plastic or elasticness? Especially the one in Zim's right hand to which he showed the toy off by slowly licking it and groaning at the camera. 

Purple was already melting into a puddle by the sight of that alone. This was unlike anything he had ever thought of, ever dreamed of even! Purple had instantly hoped it wasn't what he thought it was but once he heard the smack of Zim's lips on the toy, he knew it was what he expected.

This showcase was a porn show, a smaller Irken showing off his worth by playing with toys and getting paid by subscribers and donations each month from his patrons and clientele. 

"Which should I try first? Mr. Barbs or Mrs. Curls?" Zim asked, waving both toys in his hands at the camera. The one in his right hand was a toy that looked to be around nine to ten inches long, spikes all around the toy and what seemed to be a tentacle-like tip. The other was a much longer toy, around eleven to twelve inches. However it was much thinner than the toy on the right. It was curly and had a knot at the base, yet the tip was similar to the other. 

Once Zim showed the toys, multiple viewers were spamming how much Zim would break from either toy and Zim read each comment and giggled, "I only break when I know I can't handle it." Zim teased, blowing another kiss to the camera.

The chat was still remarking about how Zim would break with either toy. Getting impatient, he put the toys beside him, typed out a few things, and a poll abruptly came into the chat, "Go ahead and vote! Zim is becoming impatient with your comments." He remarked and man, did that send Purple into a form of bliss. He loved hearing Zim, his voice was nasally sure, but he adored it all the same, especially when he could tell that the shorter Irken's voice was cracking or stuttering. 

Zim seemed nervous, but Purple made sure to vote for the one on the left. The knot intrigued him and he wanted to know if Zim could honestly fit the whole toy inside of him with no problem. And as the other viewers seemed to answer the poll, Purple swallowed thickly when it seemed like the one he voted on had the most votes.

Zim smiled and ended the poll, leaving the bed again to go put the losing toy away. Once the Irken returned, he was completely naked, letting the whole chat see him in all of his glory.

Purple's face flushed a bright hue of red. He was floored by Zim's boldness and that made him want to stay longer and watch. As Zim made himself comfortable, Purple took off his dirty armor and clothing from training with Red and went to lay in his cot. He knew Red wouldn't be back for awhile, since it was much too early for him to be tired yet. 

So, Purple allowed himself to spread his legs on his bed, completely unclothed and armor free, his antennae twitching softly as he moaned gently once his spike came into view, sloppily dripping slick between his legs, only to pool on his sheets. Zim soon showed off the toy to the camera and began to lick it with great attention.

"Zim was too impatient to give you all a show of him removing his dress. But, maybe next time Zim will be more patient." He said as he opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could and took the toy's tip in his mouth and began to suck.

Purple leaned back against his mattress and moaned as he gingerly took his length in his hands, massaging the tender muscle as the other hand went to the keyboard, "You're beautiful." Purple had typed, smiling softly, only to exhale hard through his mouth when he saw Zim's face burst in a flame of red.

Zim didn't seem the type to embarrass easily. But complimenting him had suddenly caused the Irken to quickly move his tongue around the toy and with a suggestive "pop", saliva dripped over the toy as Zim left his mouth open, gasping for air. 

"Z-Zim wasn't expecting to receive such a… comment from a new viewer like yourself…." Zim stammered, swallowing thickly. The Irken now changed his position from sitting up to being on his knees and chest, his head softly pressed into the pillow as he angled the toy to his entrance and with a swift movement of his hips, he felt it breech through his ring of muscle, in turn making him keen and moan softly into the pillow.

Thankfully it seemed Zim had a handle of his webcam, for once the toy was pushed through his ring of muscle, he had pressed a button a few times. The viewers heard a soft buzzing sound and the camera slowly zoomed in on his rear. 

The viewers were going wild once they heard Zim moan softly into the fluffy pillow, some viewers were more aggressive than others, saying things like, "I wish I could fuck you into your pillow Zim.", some switching between, "You look absolutely stunning." to, "You look like an absolute slut." 

These viewers were much to bold for Purple at the moment and he took time to collect his thoughts while moaning and stroking himself fluidly from base to tip. Once he knew what to say however he typed it out swiftly, "Pace yourself Zim. You're doing great for us." And Zim moaned as he read the comment. 

"Y-Your name reflect how sweet you are…. Zim appreciates it…" Zim whimpered sliding the toy further inside of himself and groaned softly, decided to bite into the pillow with his teeth. As Zim did so, the viewers could see that his entranced spasmed and softly tightened around the toy, the Irken moaning abruptly loud, looking back at the camera heatedly.

Purple saw how flustered Zim was and it sent him over the edge, his spike twitched and struggled to hold himself at the base, essence squirting out of the tip with a muffled grunt from Purple biting his lip in an attempt to stifle his groan. The splatter of his essence smearing on his abdomen, sheets, and hand in a thick layer. He brought it to his lips, suckling on each finger diligently and started on his palm. He tasted sweet, and rather enjoyed it.

As Purple cleaned off his hand, the comments raged on with, "Let's see that stomach bulge Zim!" And "Yeah Zim, show us!" Only for the Irken to softly obliged, changing his position to lay back against his back and spreading his legs wide, showing off a bulge slowly forming in his stomach. 

Purple held his breath as Zim began to ride the toy, throwing out moans and closing his eyes tightly, focusing on the feeling of his body being sexually stimulated.

As Zim rode the dildo, Purple came down from his high, hand now clean and back around his spike, it twitching softly from the climax. 

Zim was a beautiful Irken, he wasn't afraid of showing himself off to viewers, nor was he afraid for any task at hand, and it sent Purple's squeedlyspooch into overdrive. He wanted so desperately to be loved, to be understood and feel important, yet, he knew he would never get that in the place he's in at the moment. 

Maybe viewing this showcase every now and then would be good for Purple. He knew how hard it was to get a following on a website like this, but he'd only come to see Zim… He was only interested in Zim and relished at how hard the Irken tried to please his viewers. Purple thought it was admirable. 

Zim continued to moan and ride on the toy, the bulge in his stomach growing larger and larger, and soon with a swift sway of his hips, he was able to push the knot inside with a loud squelch. This sent Zim over the edge, his spike twitched and throbbed as essence squirted from the tip, coating his abdomen and his chest. Zim was a smaller Irken, but it seemed that he was extremely pent up from the sheer amount of Irken essence that streamed from his spike. 

As Zim rode on the knot to get himself through the high of release, the comments were getting more and more vulgar as he tried his best to come down from the rough orgasm, groaning and crying out in bliss.

"Z-Zim is so full… from such a sweet toy… Zim loves being full…" the Irken moaned while slowly riding himself into exhaustion. Once he felt he was okay to pull himself off his toy, Zim did just that and allowed the audience to see his spent, stretched out hole which leaked slick and bodily fluids onto his mattress.

"Z-Zim thanks you all for viewing his show… please support Zim by donating and subscribing.." Zim gasped as a weak smile spread across his face before slowly sitting up, fixing the camera's zoom and blowing a kiss to his audience before ending the stream. 

As the stream swiftly ended, so did the comment section. Everything seemed to calm down, settle and end. But Purple didn't want it to end. He went through the short Irkens page and saw that Zim had saved the shows to his profile and with diligence, Purple watched each one, seeing just how different Zim was from his first stream to now. 

Zim looked to be much more timid back in the day and that caused Purple to feel butterflies form within him, later deciding to donate a sum of five hundred monies to Zim and subscribed for a monthly payment of fifteen monies as well. 

Purple had fallen, and he had fallen hard for an Irken that he didn't even know. Yet, this Irken was a cam boy, and a fine one at that. He was addicted to the buzz that was Zim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make my day! ♡
> 
> Until next update cuties! Stay toasty and warm!


End file.
